


Best Laid Plans

by Lynn_StarDragon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Pitch is ridiculous, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_StarDragon/pseuds/Lynn_StarDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times are always fun, as are the fifth and sometimes even sixth times. This certainly isn't Jack's first Halloween, but it is his first time celebrating the 'Holiday' as a Guardian.</p><p>Now that people can see him Jack just wants to pull out all the stops and Jamie will, of course, do anything to help his new spirit best-friend plan a Halloween that they'll all remember.</p><p>But you know what they say about best laid plans...<br/>and this Halloween might just turn out to be more full of 'surprises' than the Guardians are ready to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta'd! Thank you Vihtalaini, I am not worthy.

  

It was turning towards the end of another year in the little town of Burgess and the weather was cooling as the temperature dropped each and every day. Leaves were a rainbow of cascading colors burning like sunsets suspended just above street level, on their way to make the final shift to dark purples and fall from grace. Once they touched earth it was a quick, brutal, decline into the colors of charred and dusty soil to crisp and crackle away into nothingness as they were crunched underfoot.

With the change of seasons came the advent of schools reopening, classes staring anew, and less time for the play and delight of summer pastimes. There were, however, advantages to the passing of the year. Now that the months had cooled winter was close at hand, closer still to the hearts of most children in Burgess now that they knew its young herald by name, Jack Frost would soon be in town.

It should be understood that the snowy sprite did tend to favor the small town of his birth (and death, then later rebirth) with frequent visits. That didn't make it any less joyous an occasion when he did finally blow into the area on the back of the North Wind. He loved his home dearly as well as his core followers, though none above the first to have ever seen or believed in him. This was the very reason he was trying so hard to sway the clouds and other meteorological components to his advantage. The boy needed snow and needed it soon. It would be the perfect present for Halloween, to be able to go trick or treating with Jack in his element and perhaps the other Guardians in tow?

That, however, remained to be seen and for now it was just another chilly day without any snow to show for it. Though there was more than enough of Jack Frosts company to go around.

"So, all your homework done?" The immortal teen asked, while reclining in the sill of the upstairs bedroom window belonging to one Jamie Bennett, his crooked staff leaning within arm's reach against the wall.

"Maybe?" The young boy tried to scribble a few more words down before he gave up. "I could probably get this all done before class tomorrow."

"Book reports aren't meant to be exciting." A slow smile crept across his pale face. "But you know what would be really exciting?"

Jamie perked up and smiled over at his favorite Guardian. "Skating on the lake?" Jack shook his head as he sat up. "Impossible snowball fight?" A shrug answered him, before he was motioned at to keep going. "Getting everyone together for town wide tag?"

"Bingo!" The winter spirit punched the air.

"Still can't make it snow here yet, huh?" The young human gave him an understanding smile.

Jack mock sulked. "You only want me around for my snow-days." The sight of the spirit's face, drawn in fake indignation, proved to be too much for the young human and he gave way to uncontainable mirth. At the boy's laughter Jack broke down into matching snickers and the two of them giggled and sputtered until breathing became a priority.

"So," Jamie was the first to regain himself, "what are we going to do for Halloween? You'll be here, right Jack?" He looked over at the other with wide, hopeful, eyes.

The new Guardian nodded with a touch of his usual confidence. "Count on it." Strangely enough, that same kind of confidence didn't seem to be echoed by his favorite young boy. Immediately the winter spirit was on alert for how to remedy the situation. "Hey, you got something to tell me?"

The little mortal just sighed. "I was just thinking about how Halloween is a spooky night with everyone trying to out scare each other." Warm brown eyes trailed over the poster plastered walls, not able to lift all the way to meet the icy blue gaze of his guest. "And, well, not all spirits are good. Would any of them try to make trouble?"

Young though he was the wintery male just puffed out a laugh before he reached over to ruffle the boy's hair. "You mean, 'will Pitch be back?' Right? I don't think he's going to be out and about for a very long time."

"But what if," Jamie whirled to fully face the carefree spirit. "What if he gets better? He needs fear to be strong, and scary things happen on Halloween night."

Jack shook his head and tried to sooth his young charge. "Look, it's not _just_ any old fear that'll help him out. Pitch need people to be afraid of _him_." He leaned back with a knowing smile just letting the confidence roll off of himself in waves and hoping it would soon become contagious. "You said it yourself: you believe in him, but you aren't afraid of him. Respect Pitch, sure, but don't believe for a second that he can actually harm you." Because as confident as he acted for the sake of the boy, he had a feeling that one moment of doubt would be all the dark spirit needed to harm the little human and anyone else the Guardians cared about. That was the last thing any child needed to know, let alone those who knew the Big Five personally and especially his first believer.

Thankfully Jamie looked more at ease and smiled with a touch more exuberance. "So, about Halloween?"

His answer was a cooky smile. "Here's what I have planned..."

 

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 

"So much candy. Not enough floss. Do they even know the amount of cavities this will all cause!?"

"Tooth, Tooth, settle down." Jack laughed brightly at his feathered friend. It had taken a bit of persuading, but he'd managed to convince the Tooth Fairy to tag along with them and leave the collecting of teeth to her mini-selves for one night. Baby Tooth stuck to Jack's side like always and a few other mini fairies were on hand in case of any incidences.

"She's just doin' her job, like the _rest_ of us should be." Came the grumpy response from the usual protestor of fun in their party.

"You only work a few months of the year," the teen spirit retorted, "what could you possibly be busy with now? Look at North," he swept his staff to indicate where the burly man was off with Sandy and the children in pursuit of candy. "His workshop is running all day, everyday _but_ Christmas, and he's got no problems taking out some time for this."

The Easter Bunny snorted and glared at the upstart frostling. "Yeah, but red has help from the yetis, like Tooth with her fairies. And Sandy can work in his sleep."

"So you're what?" Jack glided closer. "Afraid you're going to fall behind on painting eggs that haven't even sprouted yet?"

"That's not **all** I do, ya gumby." Bunnymund groused. "I have plants to tend, I have things to invent, I have chocolates to make--"

"Might not wanna say that too loud," the cold teen whispered in a clandestine fashion, "or we might get mobbed." The large rabbit started to sputter at that and with a bit of a chuckle Jack was flitting off again to catch up with Tooth.

The fairy queen was attempting to relax and just let the children go about their festive fun. It was Halloween, treats and sweets were the order of the night. It was up to their parents to manage how much or how little sugar they ate. Even still she couldn't help but fidget and worry over the state of the children's teeth. Tonight they would have their work cut out for them if they were to combat the effects of the holiday's confections.

"Hey Tooth?" No reply was forthcoming. With a sigh of resignation, the youngest Guardian attempted to physically shake the other out of her oral hygiene centered stupor.

So focused was she on thoughts of battling back the tides of gum rot and tooth decay that when the wintery sprite put a hand to her shoulder she jolted to full alertness with all of her feathers momentarily stating on end, reflexively grabbed his hand, and proceeded to flip Jack over her shoulder before registering who he was. Thankfully for all parties involved the Wind was able to catch him before he hit the pavement.

With no harm done Jack just laughed off the event while Toothiana looked slightly chagrin. "Sorry about that. Forgot where we were."

"It's okay, it's okay." The storm bringer whooped. "That was fun!"

"What's fun?" Jamie trailed over dressed in a homemade outfit liberally bedecked in snowflakes, wearing a helmet equally endowed with cotton-balls and fluff. Rather than dressing as Jack, he'd opted to go out as a blizzard.

"Just Tooth keeping me on my toes." The winter sprite called back. Sophie was supposedly dressed like a miniature Tooth Fairy, which amounted to her usual fairy outfit but with more feathers glued onto her. She was also still too young to go out trick-or-treating without her parents. Jamie was only allowed the freedom to wander the night without them because he was with a group of friends, and said friends had all sworn that they would indeed be chaperoned by responsible parties.

It just so happened that none of them mentioned the parties in question weren't human.

North chuckled and patted the young boy on his shoulder. "Is good thing she does. Ah, should have seen her back in early days. Many sword fights then just to keep skills sharp. Good times!"

The other children giggled as they were herded back to the main group by the Sandman.

"Where to next?" Monty adjusted his glasses before they fell into his suit. He was dressed as an astronaut, and currently had the visor of the helmet up so he could see.

"Over there looks good!" Shouted Caleb with enough force to make his cowboy had bounce. He and his brother had, yet again, been forced to dress in complimentary outfits since their parents thought that it was just the most adorable and precious thing in the world for their twin sons to match.

"Hurry up then, before all the candy's gone!" Claude was the typical indian chief to match with his brother. They were attempting to play it off as being dressed like Tonto and the Lone Ranger because at the end of the night these were their costumes and they were going to have fun with it the way they wanted to.

"Oi, are we done with this side of the street already?" Bunnymund caught their attention before they all ran off.

Pippa gave a bit of a shrug. "Maybe? Does it really matter?" She had been transformed for the night with some face-paint, a worn broom, and pointy black hat to go with the artfully frayed dress signifying that she was to be a witch. (There had been a little bit of laughter at the mortal misconception of the stereotype. At least she had foregone the pointy nose.)

"Yes, if we are to visiting every house in town tonight!" North boomed and the children cheered.

"Or," Aster cut back in, "if we want to make sure we aren't crossing the same street five times." He looked over his shoulder. "We'll be fine if a car goes speeding by, but the--"

"Burgess mostly shuts down all the streets for things like Halloween." Cupcake spoke up. She was, of course, a unicorn. This entailed being dressed in white from head to toe in a full body suit, with a flowing white tail, a long white wig for a mane and topped off with a swirled white horn held in place with invisible string. "So there aren't any cars out tonight."

Toothiana hovered in front of the Spring spirit before he was forced to respond to that. "Well, safety first! Everyone's flashlights still working?" A chorus of 'yes' answered her. "No one lost their bags or buckets?" This time there was a resounding of 'no'. "All children accounted for, so off we go!" With a plastered on smile she lead the younglings on to the next house of sugary rewards. Maybe they would find the house of a dentist later, she hoped, or at the very least she could just slip some floss into their bags herself.

On they went through the neighborhood, with the Guardians rotating who lead the children and who followed behind them. In this way they made it through three streets without incident, other than the occasional believer stopping them to fawn and gape at their favorite spirit. But then Jack had banked on that happening, hence his reason for asking all of the others to join them in the first place. As the night wore on Jack tried not to notice how many of the children needed a second glance to see him, but It was alright. He was gaining believers at a steady pace and it would just take a little time for him to build up the same renown as the others. They had been the Big Four for a few centuries after all. He had just broken into 'being visible' just a little more than a year prior. Time was on his side, as was the faith of his first handful of believers. 

It still made him want to be just a little bit reckless. Nothing too dangerous, but Jack Frost needed to make a name for himself. Nothing like a little more snow on the ground to make a lasting impression. 

However it seemed Sandy had a sixth sense for just knowing when the sprite wanted to slip away to cause havoc. More than 'just a few times' did the dreamweaver place a gentle hand on his pale wrist and hold him back from calling forth the icy winds. Rather than chide him, the little star would smiling in understanding and remind him in plain symbols that the night was about the children. He didn't have to do anything grandiose tonight to earn their belief, just spend time with them. It had only taken the frost image of a hare brought to life to start the first child believing in him in the first place. Little things, precious things, were what mattered most to a child. 

The Guardian of Fun could only offer him a crooked smile. "I guess I'm just a little impatient." 

Not at all, Sandy assured him. They all understood where he was coming from. For now though they all had candy to collect! 

As the night wore on and the hour grew late, it seemed that the previously unflagging energy of the children was finally waning. This was when Jamie turned to Jack and with a grin said, "It's time." 

"You really think so?" The white haired spirit fell into a thoughtful pose. "It's still pretty early." 

"Jack," came the plaintive whine, only to be answered by a goodnatured laugh. 

"Alright, alright, mister lightweight." He snickered again. "So much for making it until midnight." 

"Ya wanna clue us in, frostbite?" 

The teen spirit turned to see all sans Jamie looking at him in mixed confusion and amusement (with a touch of excitement) for some kind of explanation. Jack grinned, feeling the thrill of the season in the air. "There's one more house we have to hit. Jamie's been telling me all about it, and it sounds awesome!" He hopped up onto the wind, spinning about in delight. "It's supposed to be haunted! Up on a hill all by itself and everything!" 

"Jack, no." Toothiana fluttered over to him. "We are not going to go bother some nice ghosts tonight." She hissed. "They probably just want to sleep or be left alone until the barriers between the worlds of the dead and the living go back up." 

"It's fine," the frostling whispered back, "already looked it over. Only spirits that'll be there should be us." With that he pulled away before any more questions could be asked. "Okay everyone," he belted out loud enough to cause other passersby to turn, "we're headed to the haunted mansion on the hill!" The announcement was met with both moans of dejection and cheers of delight, and the few oddly encouraging sand images. 

It was good enough for the young Guardian, so he and his partner in crime were content to lead the way.

 

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 

The mansion itself looked like it was summoned out of a storybook devoted to the spine tingling tales of horror so popular for the time of year. It was at the end of a twisting path,  the plaster and siding loose and falling in places, the stairs leading up to the door had overgrown brushes on either side, the windows were cracked and covered, the lawn was neatly trimmed but brown in places, and there was no locked gate and nothing to keep children out or others inside. These were the kind of alterations that could be made to an inhabited house to make it seem haunted but it was just quiet and still enough to beg the question if anyone was home.  

It was just as Jack had left it when he'd set up the 'haunted house' a few weeks ago. He hadn't left anything perishable in the house, the treats in store for the children involved and all the thrills they would be living though that night. (Although, maybe he would bring them candies from the other Guardians later to make up for time lost.) Still the point was that the place was perfect and he'd worked hard to make the upper floors into something spectacular. 

"Okay," he turned with a wide grin to the group, "everyone buddy up." 

"Whoa, wait, why do we need to do that?" Bunnymund wasn't looking too happy at the prospect of splitting up. 

Sadly, Jack's widening grin didn't help placate his fears. "It's a haunted house, and we're going _inside_." 

"You're daft!" 

"Like a fox." He dodged a wide sweeping paw before it connected with his head. "Six kids, five Guardians. I guess one of us is going to be watching over two kids?" 

"We'll stick together." Claude offered. 

"We always do." Caleb added. 

Toothiana nodded to her mini fairies before taking a hand of each twin. "The girls and I can keep an eye on both of you." Baby Tooth snuggled into Jack's hoodie. 

Sandy floated over to Monty's side, and gave a thumbs up. The bespectacled boy smiled, "Looks like I'm covered." 

Pippa and Cupcake looked at each other, then looked over at Jack and Jamie. There was no way either of them would be able to separate those boys and everyone in the group knew it. That left the Easter Bunny and Santa. All of the Guardians were fantastic to be around and all of them knew how to fight. Either of the holiday spirits was a good choice, though it was a wonder which of them had the more level head. Cupcake looked between the two other Guardians and asked herself which one was she more likely to have fun with, or get out alive with. Pippa's thoughts were along the same line. 

After a minute of silent deliberation Cupcake nodded for Pippa to speak first. "Bunny," she announced. 

The older girl smiled. "North." Things had worked out pretty well, as it seemed they weren't about to be arguing over who went with who. 

"Awesome! That leaves Jamie and me together." No one even bothered to act surprised as he pulled the boy to his side. "Okay, just stick together and follow our lead." With that the wintery guardian turned to open the door. 

Beyond the portal was a front landing foyer which Jack had gone over carefully to make sure there was nothing too dangerous about. The place was derelict, so the only light they were going to have were the kids' flashlights. Only, for some reason, that wasn't the case anymore. The door had opened with hardly a touch and there were lights on with candles lit around the room. That alone was enough to make the spirit frown in concern but not enough to make him leave. Five Guardians and six children, some distant part of his mind rang. They would be fine as long as they stayed together, a more pressing part of him reasoned. Right now there was no need to change the plan, they would still be exploring, but maybe not the path he'd prepared ahead of time. 

On top of every light being on and the foyer being free of debris there were also a few other additions. A few suits of full plate-mail armor that he didn't remember, along with a few suits he did remember but looking a little more polished now lined the entranceway. To be sure there were still cobwebs and some dust about, but not to the amount Jack would have preferred, or remembered from when he scoped the place out a few weeks ago. Someone might as well have had a fog machine going with strobe lights just advertising that they were here and everything had been a setup. The further he padded into the foyer, the more he frowned seeing that someone had just up and taken over the mansion. All of his hard work had probably gone out a literal window to boot! 

"Hey, Jack?" There came a tug at the sleeve of his hoodie, which caused him to look down. His favorite believer was staring up at him in confusion. "Everything's okay, right?" 

"Yeah," he smiled back, "just peachy. Come on, this way." 

As if response to his boast, there sounded a deep mournful howling. It blasted through the building, and after it was gone there was a low level continuous rumbling and buzzing. It was like the noise of a great beast stumbling about the manner as it searched for an exit. Everyone was righty startled and even Jack couldn't hide his shock. 

"What was that!" Monty cried from behind the Sandman. 

"Why," came a breathy voice from everywhere and nowhere all at once, "that was the sound of Lord Samhain's party." 

"Lady Samhain this year," answered another disembodied voice, "she does so love to dress for the occasion." 

"Either way," cried yet another, "it must finally be in full swing from the sound of that!" 

The children were startled but not exactly afraid. They warily looked about while the Guardians moved into a defensive circle. To be sure, Samhain was generally a nice spirit but not all of the beings in attendance might be. For the continued well-being of the young humans they had to get them out before anything attempted to steal them away. 

"We were unaware Lord and Lady Samhain had claimed this house for the night." Toothiana spoke like every bit the queen she was expected to be. "We will be on our way." 

"Oh nonsense!" The voices laughed as the front door boomed to a close. "Samhain's feast is open to all. We welcome you, mortals and immortals alike. There is but one rule..." As one every suit of armor in sight turned their faceless helms in the direction of the group, "There will be absolutely No fighting on the premisses. Sanctuary is in full effect for everyone. No excuses, no exceptions!" 

This only slightly comforted the children and moderately more so the Guardians. The constant rumble was starting to sort itself out into a steady throbbing pulse. Even with the promise of Sanctuary, this wasn't a place to have children running about. The fairy queen kept on her most genial smile and was about to talk their way back outside. 

Only Jack was more than willing to trade a spirit party for his haunted house escapades. There was always next year. "Sounds good to me! Which way do we go?" 

"Just follow the music. Oh, and we do hope you know how to dance," more laughter filled the air as the pulse crescendoed and broke, flooding the mansion with a hypnotic beat.

_~Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters_

_I'm calling all, I'm calling all, I'm calling all the monsters_

 

_Oh yay aye (oh),_

_Oh yay aye (oh),_

_Oh yay aye (oh)_

_Ehh, ehh~_

The singer was clearly female, and using magic to make sure the song blasted through every part of the property clearly. That, or there was a cleverly disguised speaker system none of them had noticed. Whatever was at work, Jack gleefully forged ahead with Jamie in tow--not that his young believer would have let him go on alone. 

"Jack, no!" Bunnymund screamed what the others were all thinking: They couldn't let a child loose in this place. Everyone had to follow for the children's safety. 

As the first two passed by, the suits of armor pried themselves up from the walls to bow in greeting. 

_~Heart thumps, and you jump_

_Comin' down with goosebumps!_

_You dared to go there_

_Imma, Imma get you so scared!~_  

Seeing no harm in the ghostly guards, the others followed. Everything was fine, until the armored apparitions began to twitch and writhe.  

"Whoa!" Monty bolted ahead to get away from the now dancing metal men. Some of the children shrieked in response to one of their number darting ahead, and then all of them were running after Jack down the hall. It was all the other Guardians could do to keep up. 

Though maybe it would be better for the winter teen if none of them managed to catch up. 

_~We're wantin to_

_We're Hauntin you_

_We're wanting to_

_Eh, ehh_

 

_If you stayed and too late_

_To be getting afraid_

_This scene's extreme..._

_Imaa Imma get you so scared!~_  

Unaware of his impending doom, Jack was far more interested in the hallway leading deeper into the mansion. 

Beyond ghosts inside the suits of armor there were other beings around which he'd never otherwise have the chance to introduce Jamie to. It seemed that the party really did take up the whole of the building since the wide halls were host to all sorts of goblins, ghouls, zombies, watery creatures and witchy familiars. There were countless classics around from the typical reanimated (patchwork) bodies to the modern Vampire with countless specters in between. It was a gathering of fearful spirits and anything considered supernatural, even a few 'pagan gods' lingered at the edges.

But if there was one thing they all had in common, it was that they were there to relax rather than cause trouble. Most were dancing or otherwise swaying to the music, and all let Jack and Jamie pass without more than a second glance. 

As they passed into a new room, there was a gasp from behind them. "Are those the Big Four? What are they doing here?" 

_~We're wantin' to..._

_We're Hauntin' you..._

_We're wantin' to..._

_Ehh, ehh~_  

"It's five now," some mummy nodded towards the two halves of the group. 

The strange unpleasant feeling prickling inside of Jack died down, and he started to look around the macabre dinning room. Why was everything in disarray? 

Before he could ponder further, a firm hand clamped down onto his shoulder. 

_~Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishing you could just awaken~_  

"Should not be running so far ahead of us." North rumbled. "Might be safe party, but still not safe place to get lost." Moon knew if they'd ever get the children back if that happened. That would have been a worse nightmare than anything Pitch could have come up with for the kids. 

"I, uh, got excited?" Jack flashed a sheepish grin, only just realizing that maybe there were hidden dangers in this place. 

_~Here we go..._

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get you!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get you!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why..._

_I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get you!_

_We're comin' to get you!~_  

"Understandable," Bunnymund bounded up with Pippa and Cupcake flanking him, "but still stupid. Look, Jack, Samhain's a nice bloke, but now we can't leave here." 

Shock twisted the frostling's face. "Wait, what?" 

"Yes Jack," Toothiana fluttered over while the mini fairies hovered about the twins, "that's part of the magic with this party. We've agreed to attend, so we have to stay for some time. It's common courtesy." 

"At least no one's trying to eat us?" Pippa ventured. 

Sandy took a look at the dinning room they were in and had a few doubts about how long that would last. 

There was a large enough feasting table pushed almost against one wall, and it was strewn with all sorts of food and drink. Most likely that was either the remains of the first course or where the less palatable food was ripening for the guests with peculiar diets. The walls had decorative spiderwebs and other ghastly additions to accentuate the unused air of the estate. The majority of the floor space here was open, and being used by other spirits who wanted to mingle or dance. The music was also a little louder, but they clearly weren't at the epicenter if Samhain herself wasn't in sight. 

Other monstrous beings were milling about the sides just watching them. It looked like they were starting to draw some attention. Not good. There was no telling if anyone here would keep to the pact after the children left the grounds. Some of the shadows didn't look particularly kind either. They needed to find Samhain and ask her directly for permission to leave unbothered and un-followed. 

With a bit of a tug and no small amount of glowing sand, Sandy managed to herd the children and Guardians along. They only had to weave a little bit through the throngs, while just the occasional gargoyle or troll reached out in feigned attempts collect a child. They never did, but they way they would chant and repeat parts of the song was unsettling. 

_~Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters_

_I'm calling all, I'm calling all, I'm calling all the monsters~_  

The hall behind the dinning area was even more densely packed than the front hall. More of the monsters were dancing and singing along, some just swirled their drinks if they didn't have partners of their own. There were a few offshoots leading from the corridor as well as a fight of stairs or two. Every inch of floor space was covered. 

_~You hide..._

_or you'd try..._

_Kiss tomorrow goodbye!_

_We thrill to your chill..._

_B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!~_  

The overwhelming amount of beings had the humans huddled between their chaperone spirits, as if they were attempting to melt into their shadows. The music was louder and creatures of all types filled the upper landings. Some looked down at the passing Guardians and waved, a few looked away. Each Guardian was called out in turn, though most seemed interested in the plucky frostling who was clearly enjoying himself. 

"Oh, got yourself some fresh meat?" A spidery lady smiled sharply at the group. "Why not let him stay here for the night, since he's enjoying himself so?" She reached out with one of the sleek black appendages protruding from her back (a leg!) to touch Jack's face. "We'll make sure he comes back," her smile darkened playfully, "eventually." 

Normally he might have jumped at that idea, but this was a little too creepy for him. "Ah, thanks but not tonight." Really creepy. As the spider creature laughed at his obvious discomfort Jack grabbed Jamie, made sure the others would be able to keep sight of him, and dashed onward with the Wind speeding him. 

The others were only too happy to follow. 

_~We're wantin' to..._

_We're Hauntin' you..._

_We're wantin' to..._

_Ehh, ehh~_  

A hint of living shadows danced over the walls as monsters called back parts of the song after them. They reached for the children, but never actually tried to touch them. Some skeletons jumped out from the side halls causing the kids to shrink back and gasp in surprise. Then they too started to dance as they went about refilling drinks. 

That was when they noticed something else crawling on the walls. A pack of werewolves had been gripping the ceiling and were climbing down as they sang along. 

They jumped down to surround the group leaving a forward path open in their circle. " _We might just bite underneath the moonlight,"_ some leaned in to smile menacingly at the children, _"More fun if you run!"_ The one behind them leaned down into crouching positions, " _I-I-I-I'mma I'mma already chasin'!"_  

Obviously the were being herded, but it was enough to urge the Guardians and their charges onward. 

_~We're wantin' to..._

_We're Hauntin' you..._

_We're wantin' to..._

_Ehh, ehh~_  

Deeper inside a light misty fog started to spread over the floor, adding a touch of atmosphere and dampness to the dwelling. Candles were prevalent so there was no issue with seeing what was ahead of them. 

And what was ahead of them was truly breathtaking. 

_~Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishing you could just awaken_

 

_Here we go..._

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get you!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get you!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why..._

_I hear you screamin'?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get you!_

_We're comin' to get you!~_  

It was clearly the main ballroom of the manner house. There were fey and sprites and all sorts of magical folk from the world over. Everyone who was anyone and had anything to do with the harvest or winter seasons was decked out in their finest regalia and had swamped the dance floor. The lights had been dimmed here alone so that it was mostly candlelight and brazers illuminating the room, along with whichever spirits happened to be bioluminescent on their own. 

At the one end a stage had been manifested where a woman with a waterfall of thick golden hair, the color of cornsilk and honeyed mead, sang the very song which flooded the party. She was dressed in the natural splendor of fall, leaves of reds and oranges made up her skirt and grain stalks were the bones of her bodice (which in turn was made from the bounty of the Autumn harvest). She had eyes as green as the fields during planting season, but her air was that one preparing for the coming cold. Even though she wore no crown it was clear that she was Samhain, first herald of winter and the beginning of the dark half of the year. 

At her side was another female spirit who also sang with her and together they made up the hypnotic qualities of the song. Where Samhain was bright and vibrant the other lady was dressed all in white. She had long, blackish, curly hair which fell in waves of ringlets down her back. She was almost as pale as her dress, but there was a silvery quality to her skin as if she were constantly bathed in moonlight. On her back were tattered gossamer butterfly wings, which added to her half drowned appearance (though that might have just been a costume effect). Her amber eyes looked out onto the crowd with a familiar joy, befitting that of a noble lady. For that was what she clearly was, if the elaborate nature of her dress was any indication along with her well groomed, comely, features. (Though any in the group would remember meeting her there was something oddly reminiscent about the unknown and unnamed lady. Perhaps they had simply seen her image before, somewhere in some book.) 

Around them on the stage were various beats and devilish creatures all armed with magical instruments of days gone by, enchanted to sound just like any of their modern equivalents. They swayed with the music, as much to keep time as they were enjoying themselves. 

On the floor around the stage more of the younger and more modernized monsters writhed like they would be at home in any human nightclub. Who knew? Maybe that was where some of them hunted. Witches and Phantoms, fire sprites and water logged creatures, snake haired gorgons and wild cats all contorted to the music as even more fantastic and astounding beings filled the room. 

Including one lively shadow who seemed determined to mingle with all the guests. They were there for a blink, and then gone with a flash of black and red. Here was a bit of cape, there was a hint of sleeve, all of it with a high ruff of feathers which obscured their face. Everyone they talked to or brushed by seemed pleased enough to have just been up close and personal with them for even a moment of time. 

_~Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters_

_I'm calling all, I'm calling all, I'm calling all the monsters~_

As if some invisible cue had been given, the crowd started to push back and open up the center of the dance floor. While the other Guardians thought this was the perfect time to try getting closer to the stage, Jack and the children were more interested in what was happening on the floor. Maybe it was because they hadn't been hurt all night, maybe it was because the monsters all seemed much more content to just ignore them and dance, for whatever reason the children were more mesmerized by what was going on around them than fearful. When Jack drifted forward, they followed, and the other Guardians closed in behind them. 

_~Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_

_Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire~_  

Samhain had stepped forward and waved at the flames dotted around the room. They responded by blazing brighter, casting even deeper shadows over the festivities. The monsters looked like they were waiting for something, some howled and stomped their feet as if trying to coax it forth.

 'It' turned out to be the living embodiment of shadows. 

A swirl of darkness--the shadow who had been darting between the guests--spiraled up from the floor and coalesced into human shape with arms spread wide to take in all the adulation of the thrumming crowd. Their reaching hands forced the deep shadows to spread out and tangle about each flame, causing them to flicker and dodge to and fro as if they were about to be strangled. 

When the details resolved themselves the dark spirit was dressed all in black, including a smart black long coat with red feathers fanning out high from around the collar of his velvety attire and more which made up the ruffled cuffs of his sleeves. 

The Boogeyman himself stood at the center of attention, in a mockup of his outfit from the end of the Golden Age. 

With a bit of a dark and knowing smile, he lifted up his hands in time with the music as he opened his mouth. 

 _"Gonna_ ** _get_** _. Your. Bo~ody shaking. Wishing_ ** _you_** _. Could. Just awaken."_ Then brought them down so that his shadows almost completely snuffed out the flames. 

Everyone on the floor burst into roaring applause and wild cheering for him. 

_~Here we go..._

_Tonight all the monsters gonna da~aance_

_We're comin' to get you!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna da~aance_

_We're comin' to get you!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why..._

_I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get you!_

_We're comin' to get you!~_  

The lights went back up and Pitch stood for a moment to receive his accolades, then with a bit of a bow to each direction he skipped to the edge of the circle to start dancing. He went around the ring, and pulled in different members of the party as he went. He'd dance and cavort with them for a moment or two before spinning away to someone else. All the while most of the crowd encouraged him and cleared away so that he could bounce, trot, or two-step his way to the stage. A few ghouls and other fearsome ladies reached out and pulled him in for a twirl. Rather than be repulsed Pitch only laughed and allowed himself to be whisked along.

The ladies and fiends on stage continued to sing and kept the energy of the party high, so that all the supernatural and otherworldly beings continued to enjoy themselves. 

But for the Guardians and children, all of that couldn't dull the shock of seeing the Boogeyman dancing around like a huge dork, like someone _normal_ , with the biggest and silliest smile on him face. Really, that was frightening to the kids in ways his attempt to cover the world in darkness couldn't hope to match. Even though they were on high alert already, it wasn't like the Guardians could do anything if Pitch didn't make the first move. They just had to wait, or get Lady Samhain to let them leave sooner rather than later. 

Pitch didn't seem to notice them, thankfully, and continued to electric slide his way towards the stage. Once there Pitch raised his arms high as he faced the lady in white, and encouraged her to come down and join him. 

Without breaking stride she jumped into his arms as she continued to sing. The song didn't change in the slightest and the Boogeyman laughed as he twirled her around the dance circle, to the delight of all. Some of the femme fatales cooed at the sight, mouthing how it was just so darling. If anything Pitch became even more ridiculous as he danced with the noble lady, going out of his way to be over the top. He lifted her, dipped her, and all around made her the center of his attention as the beat carried them on. 

_~Oh yay aye (oh),_

_Oh yay aye (oh),_

_Oh yay aye (oh)_

 

_We're comin' to get you!~_

They spun about the room a few more times as the song came to a close, the last of the playful shadows scurrying away. The rest of the partygoers clapped for the performers, if they weren't too busy howling with joy or wailing for an encore. 

As the music died away Pitch leaned in just as the girl stretched up onto her tiptoes. Their noses touched and then brushed together as he affectionately nuzzled his dance partner. If anything this lead to more clapping and a few 'congratulations' called through the crowd. 

Samhain herself gave a boisterous laugh and shook her head at the endearing sight. "Pitch, Pitch, Pitch! If We had but known what a festive spirit thou truly wert, We should have had Nightmares devour thee centuries ago." Some of the gathered spirits called out their agreement, saying that being beaten had done wonders for his personality. 

"You know what they say," one plant-man called, "anything is possible with persistence and patience." 

"Or a rather large hammer." A clockwork golem answered, which had the whole room sounding in laughter. 

The Boogeyman only chuckled as the lady in his arms giggled. "Oh no, no. The Nightmares may have helped me to remember myself, but you must thank my daughter for making me whole and well again." Even more cooing came from round the room. 

"Struth." Bunnymund sat down on his haunches like the air had been knocked out of him. Sandy could only gap at the white dressed lady. That was why she looked so familiar?! The other Guardians were in awe, but it was the children who cried out what they were thinking. 

"Pitch Has A Kid?!" 

"Mmm?" The fear spirit in question turned to the source of the noise. Once he realized who was standing in their midst he snorted. "Really, I can't go anywhere nice anymore." Maybe if they were all just out of the picture-- 

"Daddy." The unnamed spirit chided him. 

"But Baby!" Oh she knew him far too well to have guessed his thoughts so quickly. 

She pouted at him. "No." 

"But Seraphina--" It wasn't like he was going to murder them all _at_ the party! That would just be in bad taste. 

"No!" 

Pitch winced. "Yes baby." Better not to argue the point tonight. If he had to exact vengeance he could do it later where there were no witnesses. Seraphina was still glaring at him, but whatever argument they were about to have went unresolved as Samhain addressed the wayward group. 

"Why, Sandman! So good of you to at last join Us for the evening." Samhain dropped from formal speech, but retained the royal 'We', to help cut the tension. "We invite you every year, and were beginning to think you never received word of Our party. And you've brought friends! How lovely." 

There was a moment of confusion where the children and other Guardians all looked at Sandy. He was momentarily confused himself before light suddenly dawned in his eyes and he nodded vigorously. The other partygoers started to laugh at that, but everyone accepted that the party crashers were now legitimate guests such as themselves.

To the Guardians and children Sandy pulled them in close enough to explain (with some help from Bunnymund) that the way to get to Samhain's parties was to find an abandoned building and walk in through the front door. The door would instantly become a portal to her or his realm taking the invited right to the celebration. That was also why the door closed on its own behind them to protect the realm from the uninvited as well as making sure unattended humans didn't end up lost in the revelries. A guest could bring as many other beings as they wanted, including mortals, with them as long as they were all in a group when they went through the door. 

Samhain did indeed send him an invite every year at the start of October. He was just so used to being busy every night that he never bothered to decline. It was his habit to read the invite, toss it out unanswered, and quickly be forgotten. But because he never explicitly said he wasn't going to attend, his invited status was never revoked, meaning he could go to the party. Since they were all together for the night... well the rest was self-explanatory and here they were. 

While Sandy was preoccupied with letting his friends know what was going on, Pitch was attempting to drag his daughter deeper into the crowd. 

It wasn't happening. 

"Daddy, we need to talk to them." She pouted at him when he attempted to respond. "You're better now, but still recovering. You don't need to get into any silly fights with them, and using your powers will just aggravate your condition." 

Pitch sighed like a father defeated and even the feathers of his collar drooped fractionally. "Alright baby, alright." Some pumpkin-headed apparition commented about the Boogeyman being whipped, and the pair of them just turned molten gold glares on the fiend. He quailed and shrunk back into the crowd to slip away. That problem dealt with Serahpina snuggled up to her loving father, caught one of his hands before he noticed, and started to bodily drag him towards the Guardians. 

"Lady Samhain!" Called out a headless spirit. When the Autumnal spirit looked at them, the man shuffled his head to sit in both his hands and lifted his arms up so he could address her properly. "What are we to do about these mortals in our midst? It's been so long since any humans have been to a feast..." 

The crowd murmured at that.

"Hey," Jack floated up, "they're with us, so it's all cool. Right?" He flashed one of his dazzling smiles, betting that he could charm at least a few of the beings in the room. 

Samhain smirked and looked him square in the eyes. "So this is Jack Frost, the new Guardian of Childhood and a winter spirit. Now that you've proven yourself to be the reputable sort, We suppose We'll be inviting you next year too." 

"Really?!" Jack's whole continence lit up like a child in a candy shop for the first time. He didn't even care if his excitement was making the whole room laugh, this was still better than anything he'd hoped for. Plus if what Sandy said was true he could bring the kids along every Halloween too. 

"Indeed. You've even given Us an idea for what to wear next year." A few chuckles escaped the crowd at that. "As for the mortals," Samhain became suddenly serious as she looked over the tiny humans. Lifting her chin and narrowing her eyes, the room grew still and quiet awaiting her verdict. True mortals could come along, but that didn't always mean they could leave. These ones were under the protection of the Guardians, however, so all parties were on edge of what could happen next. 

When she spoke it was with the careful, clear, enunciation of a ruler who would not be tested nor questioned in her right. "We see no mortals." The crowd hesitated. What did she mean by that? Samhain gave away nothing, but the corners of her mouth began to twitch. "We see only a young Witchling in training, a powerful and graceful Unicorn, two dead men who have lingered well beyond their time, a star-walker far from home, and that Jack Frost has let one of his pet storm-clouds follow him indoors." Once said she let the smile she'd been fighting back free before it broke her face into the shape of a permanent grin. 

It took a moment, but the crowd began to smile as well. The mortals had started the dress up tradition hoping it would confuse spirits into thinking they weren't humans, so why not just play along? There was food enough and dealing with the Guardians would have been too much of a hassle anyway. With a few cheers from the gathered beings there was a call to continue the festivities. 

The party started up again and the Guardians and children breathed a sigh of relief, just in time for Pitch to be hauled over.  

"So, you're all looking well." The Boogeyman gave a tightlipped smile. Seraphina nudged him in the ribs and he attempted to relax, or at least not stand ramrod straight. 

"You're looking more sane." Bunnymund spoke for the group. 

"Yes, well, you all sent me off into some rather nasty reeducation." A bit of acid leaked into his words. 

The pooka narrowed his eyes and started to bare his teeth. "Ya did it to yourself, and ya tried to destroy all of us. You _did_ kill Sandy." 

"Oh pishposh, I merely _absorbed_ him into my nightmare-sand for a time. You got him back." 

"Daddy," came the warning tone. 

Pitch dropped his gaze instantly. "Yes baby." 

Sandy gave the two of them a thoughtful look, as did the Easter Bunny. The others didn't know wether to be scared or confused. 

Seraphina rolled her eyes at her endearing, but sometimes exasperating, father. With a practiced smile she took over the conversation. "Yes, daddy had to spend a little time thinking about what he'd done and what was really important to him. It took time, but he's not going to try for power that doesn't belong to him anymore. So you don't have to bother yourselves with keeping tabs on him, or checking in on him, or stressing him out and causing him to relapse and have another big fight over the children. Okay?" Something in the way she said things made it clear they didn't have a choice in the matter. Even Jack nodded his agreement. "Good." With that she visibly relaxed and the atmosphere suddenly became less oppressing. "Now, since you're all here, why not have some fun? Samhain's more or less instructed everyone to not steal away the children or otherwise harm them, so you just have to make sure they make it home safe from wherever you entered." 

"We did buddy up," Cupcake looked over to North. "One Guardian each, and we can always meet at the stage?" 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Toothiana nodded. Really, the sooner they split up from Pitch the better as he was the only one there they would be likely to get into trouble with. Sanctuary had been extended to them all, so there wouldn't be any incidents as long as they kept eyes on the children. 

With a few awkward utterances they started to part. Sandy, however, motioned for Monty to go on without him for a few moments while he lingered with the fearsome spirits. Once the others were out of ear shot, the golden dreamweaver looked up at the pair before him. He let his sands spill quickly, knowing that Pitch would have even less trouble than usual in understanding him. 

 _So, you remembered yourself... Kozmotis?_  

Pitch shuddered and turned away. "That's not my name anymore, thank you _Sanderson._ " That was literally a different life and era ago. He wasn't a villain anymore but he wasn't any more that dead man then he'd been on 'that Easter'. 

Sandy smirked. _But you still remember._  

"Your point?" He snapped. 

Oh how delightful this was! _Just some perspective. Once a hero, always a hero._ He turned to Seraphina and gave a bow. _Thank you for reminding him what he's fighting for._  

She nodded with a small smile. "Someone had to." 

 _They really did._ He looked up and waggled his eyebrows. _Now you just need to convince him to be a Guardian._  

Pitch sputtered in indignation while his daughter and the silent spirit both laughed at his expense. "Oh, stars no! Daddy won't be fighting you anymore, but if he became a Guardian proper he'd never stop working." Her smile turned dark. "He's still quite the taskmaster, and I'm sure he'd drive all of you mad with his training regiments." 

Sandy mocked a scandalized face. _He wouldn't!_  

Her smile grew wider. "He would." 

The fallen wishing star floated up and took one of Seraphina's hands. _You simply must tell me all about it._  

"Why I'd simply love to." With that she linked elbows with him and together they headed off to chat about which parts of Kozmotis Pitchiner had survived his rebirth as Pitch Black, leaving the Boogeyman to run along behind them for the rest of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> 1) The song is from Disney.  
> 2) The breakdown in the song, with the male voiceover? That's Jude Law doing it.  
> 3) Video link here - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpoVbmx1qYU
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And for the tumblr crowd, [a post to reblog](http://heartlessdarkness-mun.tumblr.com/post/67707756239/rotg-fanfic-best-laid-plans)


End file.
